My Love Is A Prince
by Haruchiha Sara
Summary: Sakura adalah seorang maid dirumah Sasuke. Ia tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi, selain Nenek Chiyo. Sakura menyukai Sasuke sejak pertama kali ia dibawa oleh Nenek Chiyo kerumah Sasuke. Namun semuanya berubah menjadi rumit ketika Sasori datang, dan Karin muncul mengaku sebagai tunangan Sasuke. "Apa? Memangnya Siapa dia?"/"Jadi... sebenarnya, a-aku adalah..."
1. Chapter 1

My Love Is A Prince

Gadis itu mampu menatapnya saja. Jangankan berbicara, mendekati dan menatapnya secara langsung pun ia tidak bisa. Sebenarnya bisa saja dia berbicara atau mendekatinya, namun ia sadar siapa dia, dan siapa dirinya.

Dirinya hanyalah seorang pelayan dirumahnya, atau bisa dikatakan hanya angin lalu bagi pemuda itu. Pemuda itu amatlah tinggi untuk gadis itu gapai. Maka dari itu, gadis itu hanya memperhatikannya dari jauh. Tanpa mampu mendekatinya.

"Kau memperhatikannya lagi, ya?"

Sakura-nama gadis itu-menoleh dan mendapati sahabat pirang dan sahabat indigonya sedang menatapnya. Ia hanya tersenyum simpul.

Ino nampak menghela nafas. "Setidaknya, kau berbicaralah dengannya. Jangan kau memperhatikannya seperti ini terus. Kau seperti penguntit kalau seperti ini." Ucapnya.

"I..iya Sakura-chan. Lebih baik ka..kalau Sakura-chan ajak berbicara dia." Kata Hinata.

Sakura menghela nafasnya pelan. Lalu kembali menatap pemuda yang berada dilapangan basket itu. "Tidak bisa, Ino, Hinata. Aku tidak mampu melakukannya. Aku merasa tidak pantas." Ujarnya lirih.

Kedua sahabatnya itu memandang sedih kearah Sakura. Mereka tau bahwa Sakura sangat menyukai bahkan sangat mencintai pemuda yang sedang bermain bola basket itu. Namun Sakura tidak mau menyapa bahkan menatap langsung kearah pemuda tersebut. Sakura lebih memilih memendam rasanya karena Sakura merasa tak pantas dengan pemuda tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, kau akan lebih menderita jika seperti ini." Kata Ino. "Memendam rasa tanpa mau mengatakannya, bahkan menatapnya. Padahal kau mempunyai banyak kesempatan."

"Su...sudahlah, Ino-chan. Jangan menyudutkan Sakura-chan seperti itu." Kata Hinata. "Kurasa Sakura-chan tau apa yang ia lakukan saat ini."

"Huh! Baiklah." Kata Ino. Ia kemudian melihat jam tangannya. "Oh, ya. Mumpung jam istirahat masih banyak, bagaimana kalau kita kekantin? Aku sudah lapar."

"Dasar Pig! Dipikiranmu hanya ada makanan saja." Cibir Sakura disertai candaannya.

"Hei! Apa kau bilang? Dasar Forehead!"

Hinata tersenyum ketika melihat Sakura sudah seperti biasanya, ceria kembali. Ia tau kalau Ino hanya memancingnya agar ia tidak sedih lagi. Dan ternyata berhasil. Sakura sudah tidak sedih lagi.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah besar yang terletak di distrik Uchiha paling ujung itu. Rumah yang paling megah diantara yang lainnya. Ia kemudian membuka gerbangnya, dan menutupnya kembali. Lalu ia segera berjalan melewati pintu belakang yang langsung menuju dapur.

"Ternyata, kau datang lebih awal ya, Sakura-chan." Ucap Ayame, salah satu pelayan disana. Ia cukup dekat dengan Sakura selain Nenek Chiyo disana.

Sakura tersenyum sambil membuka sebuah lemari. "Hehe, iya. Hari ini aku tidak ada tugas maupun PR. Jadi aku kesini lebih awal." Kata Sakura.

"Kau mau ganti baju, Sakura-chan?" Tanya Ayame.

Sakura mengangguk. "Benar, aku tidak mungkin menggunakan baju seragam jika akan sedang bekerja 'kan?" Candanya. Kemudian ia dan Ayame tertawa pelan.

"Tapi, Sakura-chan. Ruang ganti sedang dipakai oleh Nenek Chiyo. Jadi terpaksa kau harus menggunakan kamar mandi untuk mengganti bajumu." Kata Ayame memberitahukan.

Sakura kembali mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku akan menggunakan kamar mandi saja." Lalu ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang berada di sana.

"Tunggu!" Cegah Ayame.

Sakura berbalik dan menatap Ayame. "Ada apa Ayame-chan?" Tanyanya.

"Apa aku bisa menggunakan kamar mandi itu dulu?" Tanya Ayame pelan dan sedikit malu.

Sakura cekikikan. "Tentu saja boleh, Ayame-chan. Silahkan kau terlebih dahulu." Kata Sakura mempersilahkan. Ayame mengangguk canggung, lalu ia masuk kedalam kamar mandi melewati Sakura.

Sakura hanya menggeleng melihat Ayame seperti itu. Kemudian ia menggantikan pekerjaan Ayame untuk sementara. Ia dengan cekatan memotong bawang dan tomat, mencuci sayuran dan mengambil beberapa sayuran lagi dikulkas sambil bersenandung kecil.

Karena keasyikan bersenandung, Sakura tak sadar kalau jarinya teriris. Dengan refleks mengangkat tangannya dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya. Rasa perih seketika menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Suara baritone itu mengagetkan Sakura. Sakura menoleh dan melihat Sasuke sedang berdiri didepannya sambil menatapnya datar. Kemudian Sakura kembali menunduk.

"A..ano...sa-saya tidak kenapa-napa. Hanya saja-"

"Berikan tanganmu."

"Eh?"

"Cepat berikan tanganmu." Kemudian Sasuke mengambil tangan kanan Sakura yang terluka. Sedangkan wajah Sakura sudah memerah sekarang. Ia belum pernah sedekat ini dengan Sasuke sebelumnya.

"Kau bilang tidak kenapa-kenapa?" Kata Sasuke dingin sambil menunjuk ke arah jari telunjuk Sakura yang berdarah.

Sakura tertunduk. "Ma..maaf, Uchiha-sama. Sa-saya ceroboh dan membuat jari saya terluka." Kata Sakura pelan.

"Hn."

"Tapi itu tidak apa-apa Uchiha-sama." Kata Sakura cepat. Ia kemudian menarik pelan tangannya yang sedang digenggam oleh Sasuke. "Ini hanya luka kecil saja, dan saya akan segera mengobatinya."

Sasuke kembali menarik lengan Sakura. "Ikut aku." Ucapnya singkat.

Sakura kaget. "Ke-kemana Tuan?" Sasuke tidak menjawabnya. Ia kemudian menyeret Sakura mengikutinya keluar dapur. Sakura hanya mengikuti Sasuke dengan wajah yang merona. Hatinya begitu senang dan hangat ketika tangan Sasuke menggenggam tangannya.

Kini mereka berada diruang keluarga. Lalu Sasuke menyuruh Sakura duduk dan menunggunya. Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke datang sambil membawa sekotak obat. Lalu duduk disamping Sakura.

"Kemarikan tanganmu." Pinta Sasuke.

Seakan tau apa yang ingin dilakukan Sasuke, Sakura menolak secara halus. "Tidak, Uchiha-sama. Biar saya saja, saya bisa melakukannya sendiri."

Sasuke menatap tajam kearah Sakura. Dengan ragu, Sakura mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sasuke. Kemudian Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura dan membersihkan jari Sakura yang berdarah tersebut dengan tissue dan membungkusnya dengan plester.

"A-arigatou, U-uchiha-sama." Kata Sakura malu.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. "Hn. Sekarang kau kembali lah, dan lalukan tugasmu. Dan jangan ceroboh lagi. Mengerti?"

Sakura terkesiap, lalu perlahan ia mengangguk dan tanpa menatap Sasuke. "Baik, Uchiha-sama."

"Hn." Setelah itu Sasuke pergi sambil membawa kotak P3K tadi keatas.


	2. Chapter 2

My Love Is A Pangeran

Oleh

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Maaf kalau ceritanya kecepetan, gaje, abal dan sebagainya. Mohon bantuannya semua!

Selamat membaca!

Sakura terus melamun sambil tersenyum dan memperhatikan jari yang tadi terluka. Ia menerawang dimana Sasuke mengobati lukanya tadi. Rupanya gadis merah muda ini keasyikan ber uforia sendiri tanpa sadar jika para maid yang berada di dapur, tempatnya saat ini sedang memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

Ayame yang memperhatikannya sejak Sakura kembali dengan plester ditangannya pun sampai dibuat terheran oleh tingkah temannya itu. ia pun menghampiri Sakura dan menepuk pelan pundaknya.

"Hei, Sakura-chan. Kau kenapa?" Tanyanya.

Sakura terperanjat dan kembali sadar. Lalu ia menatap kearah Ayame yang sedang menaikan alisnya itu. "Eh? Ti-tidak kok, tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Sakura gelagapan.

Ayame menautkan alisnya heran. Ia kemudian menatap intens kearah Sakura. "Sakura-chan, kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Tentu, aku tidak apa-apa. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Tidak. Sejak tadi aku perhatikan kau melamun sambil memperhatikan jarimu yang di plester itu sambil senyam-senyum sendiri." Ujar Ayame. "Lalu kenapa jarimu di plester? Terkena pisau?" Tunjuk Ayame.

Sakura hanya mengangguk sambil cengengesan dan menggaruk tengkuknya. "Hehe... maaf, aku tidak sengaja tadi, aku terlalu asyik bersenandung tanpa memperhatikan apapun. Maaf ya,"

Ayame menghela nafasnya. "Huuhh... ya sudah. Tapi lain kali jangan kau ulangi, ya."

Sakura mengangguk sambil mengacungkan jelmpolnya. "Iya, tidak akan aku ulangi lagi kok!"

"Tapi kalau misalnya jarimu terkena pisau, kenapa kau malah senyam-senyum?" Tanya Ayame curiga. Gadis berambut coklat panjang itu menatap dengan penuh selidik kearah Sakura.

"Eh?" Sakura agak terkejut dengan pertanyaan temannya itu. "E-etto... a-aku...ano.." Sakura berusaha mencari jawaban yang pas untuknya. Kalau Sakura bicara yang sejujurnya, bisa-bisa Ayame malah menggodanya habis-habisan.

Karena melihat gelagat aneh dari Sakura, Ayame kemudian menyimpulkan sesuatu. "Atau jangan-jangan... yang mengobati luka itu..." Ayame menggantungkan ucapannya sambil memandang jahil kearah Sakura. "Sasuke-sama?"

"Eh?!" Sakura terperanjat. Bagaimana Ayame bisa tau?

Ayame tergelak menlihat reaksi berlebihan dari Sakura itu. Ia tidak menduga jika reaksi temannya itu sampai seperti itu. Ayame menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sakura...Sakura. Aku tidak menyangka reaksimu akan seperti itu. Hahahaha..."

Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya. "Hei, Ayame-chan. Sudahlah, berhenti menertawakanku seperti itu. Itu sama sekali tidak lucu." Kata Sakura kesal.

"Ah, i-iya..haha..hmm..hehe..." Ayame masih berusaha mengendalikan dirinya. "Habis, kalu lucu sekali, Sakura-chan. Reaksi mu itu terlalu berlebihan tau."

"Iya deh, iya. Kalau begitu, cepat kita kembali bekerja. Kita harus segera menyiapkan bahan makanan, dan membeli bahan makanan yang hampir habis." Kata Sakura sambil berjalan menuju kulkas. Ia kemudian membukanya dan mencermati apa yang kurang didalam sana, lalu ia mulai mencatatnya.

"Hei, Sakura-chan." Panggil Ayame.

"Hm?"

"Kurasa bahan makanan yang kurang adalah rempah-rempah dan beberapa buah-buahan," Ayame sambil menunjuk kearah tempat biasa mereka menyimpan rempah-rempah dan buah-buahan di dalam kulkas tersebut.

Sakura mengangguk dan mulai mencatat apa saja yang kurang. "Baiklah, Ayame-chan. Sekarang, siapa yang akan membelinya? Kau, atau aku?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita suit? Yang kalah yang akan pergi membelinya. Bagaimana?" Usul Ayame.

Sakura menjentikkan jarinya. "Itu ide yang bagus. Nah, ayo kita lakukan." Kemudian mereka mengepalkan tangan dan membukanya bersamaan. Hasilnya, Sakura memilih kertas dan Ayame memilih gunting.

Ayame nampak memekik senang. "Nah, kau kalah Sakura-chan. Lebih baik kau yang membelinya."

Sakura nampak menghela nafas. "Baiklah, aku yang akan membelinya. Kalau begitu, aku akan mencari Nenek Chiyo dan meminta uangnya." Sakura kemudian mengambil keranjang belanjaannya dan pergi mencari dimana Nenek Chiyo berada. Karena Nenek Chiyo yang memegang kendali atas urusan dapur dan lainnya.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Sakura-chan!"

"Hu'um!"

Sakura nampak begitu senang. Ia memboseh sepeda pink pemberian Mikoto saat dirinya berulang tahun yang ketigabelas, sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu saat dirinya masih berada di bangku menengah pertama. Dan ajaibnya, sepeda itu masih bisa Sakura pakai dan nampak pas.

Ia bersenandung ria kembali menuju rumah Sasuke setelah berbelanja bahan-bahan. Karena terpaan angin, rambut panjang milik Sakura berkibar dan membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya terpana melihatnya.

Itu lah seorang Sakura Akasuna. Gadis manis bertubuh mungil nan cantik itu selalu membuat siapa saja terpana oleh kecantikan dan kebaikannya.

Akasuna? Ya, itu adalah nama marga Sakura sejak kecil. Karena ia sejak kecil diasuh oleh Nenek Chiyo yang memang bermarga Akasuna. Sedangkan Sakura sendiri tidak tau siapa orang tua kandungnya. Maka dari itu marganya ikut dengan nama marga Nenek Chiyo, Akasuna.

Sakura memarkirkan sepedanya dihalaman belakang rumah, dan mengambil barang belanjaannya itu. Kemudian ia masuk dan menaruhnya di meja.

"Ah, rupanya kau sudah datang ya, Sakura-chan." Kata seseorang dibelakang Sakura.

Sakura menoleh dan melihat Nenek Chiyo sedang membawa sapu. "Nenek? Dapatkah aku yang menggantikan Nenek menyapu?" Tawarnya.

Nenek Chiyo menggeleng. "Tidak usah. Nenek sudah selesai dengan acara menyapunya, Sakura-chan. Lebih baik kau sekarang temui Mikoto-sama, dia mencarimu tadi." Ujar Nenek Chiyo.

Sakura menautkan alisnya. Ada apa Nyonya rumah itu mencarinya? "Ada apa Mikoto-sama mencariku, Nek?"

"Aku tidak tau, Sakura-chan. Nah, sekarang kamu kesana sekarang saja, ya. Kasihan, dia sudah menunggumu dari tadi. Mikoto-sama sedang berada diruang keluarga."

Sakura mengangguk, lalu pergi menemui Mikoto sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Ada apa gerangan mencarinya?

Sesampainya Sakura disana, ia melihat Mikoto sedang menontong acara televisi. Ia segera mendekati Mikoto.

"Maaf, Mikoto-sama. Ada apa anda mencari saya?" Tanyanya sopan.

Mikoto menoleh dan tersenyum senang melihat keadatangan Sakura. "Ah, Saku-chan. Kau tidak usah seformal itu denganku. mendekatlah, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu." Inilah yang Sakura suka dari Nyonya rumah ini. ia selalu bersikap ramah kepada siapapun, tak terkecuali para maid disini.

Sakura mengangguk dan berjalan mendekati Mikoto dengan kepala yang masih ditundukkan. Namun ia harus bersikap sopan kepada majikannya, 'kan?

"Jangan tundukkan kepalamu seperti itu, Saku-chan. Tenang saja, tidak usah seperti itu. Ayo, tegakkan kepalamu." Pinta Mikoto. Perlahan, Sakura menegakkan kepalanya sambil menatap kearah Mikoto. Mikoto tersenyum. "Nah, seperti itu. Sekarang, duduklah." Mikoto menepuk kursi disampingnya dan menyuruh Sakura duduk disana.

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak, Mikoto-sama. Saya tidak bisa duduk disana, saya merasa tidak pantas. Saya hanya seorang maid disini." Tolak Sakura halus.

"Tidak apa-apa, Saku-chan. Kau sudah kuanggap sebagai anakku sendiri, jadi tidak usah sungkan." Tutur Mikoto. "Ayo, duduklah."

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Apa kau mau menolak keinginanku, Saku-chan?" Akhirnya Sakura menuruti perintah Mikoto. Ia duduk disamping Mikoto. Mikoto nampak tersenyum puas.

"Maaf, Mikoto-sama. Kenapa saya dipanggil kemari?"

Mikoto tidak menjawab. Dia mengambil sebuah kotak dan menyerahkannya kepada Sakura. "Apa ini, Mikoto-sama?" Tanyanya, heran.

"Bukalah, Saku-chan. Nanti kau akan tau sendiri." Sakura kemudian membuka kotak tersebut. Lalu matanya membulat melihatnya. "I..ini...?" Sakura kemudian menatap tak percaya kearah Mikoto yang sedang tersenyum. Rasanya, senyuman Mikoto itu tak pernah luntur dari wajahnya.

"Apa itu cocok untukmu, Sakura-chan? Aku akan memberikannya untukmu jika itu cocok untukmu." Kata Mikoto.

"Ta-tapi... i-ini... te-terlalu mahal untuk saya, Mikoto-sama. S-saya tidak-"

"Kau pantas-pantas saja, Saku-chan. Bukankah sudah kukatakan, kau itu sudah kuanggap sebagai anakku sendiri." ujar Mikoto. "Cobalah. Aku ingin melihat kau memakai gaun itu."

Saat Sakura hendak memprotesnya, Mikoto sudah menggerak gerakan telunjuknya kekanan dan kekiri. Mengisyaratkan tidak ada kata penolakan lagi. Akhirnya Sakura mengangguk dan mulai beranjak meninggalkan Mikoto.

Tak lama kemudian, Sakura kembali sambil memakai gaun yang Mikoto berikan. Ia tampak begitu cantik memakainya. Gaun cantik berwarna merah mengembang dan berpita senada dibagian perutnya itu nampak begitu serasi dengan Sakura.

Mikoto memekik sambil menutup mulutnya melihat Sakura memakai gaun tersebut. Sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Saku-chan!" Mikoto kemudian memeluk Sakura hingga Sakura kaget. Kemudian Mikoto melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang kedua bahu Sakura. "Saku-chan! Kau nampak begitu cantik dan memukau!"

Sakura tersipu mendengar pujian Mikoto tersebut. "B-benarkah?" Tanyanya pelan dan manahan malu.

Mikoto mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja! Kau... kau nampak cocok dengan gaun apapun, Saku-chan. Kalau begitu, aku akan memberikannya kepadamu. Itu adalah gaun dimana aku memakainya ketika Sasu-kun sedang merayakan ulang tahunnya saat dia berada di Paris dua tahun lalu. Dan dia sangat menyukai penampilanku waktu itu." kemudian wajah Mikoto nampak sedikit murung lalu kembali riang. "Namun sekarang gaun itu sudah tidak muat untukku. Tapi itu sangat cocok untukmu, Sakura-chan!"

"A-arigatou, M-Mikoto-sama." Sakura tersipu malu Kembali.

Mikoto tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah, sebaiknya kau simpan baik-baik gaun ini, ya. Suatu saat aku akan menyuruhmu memakainya."

Sakura hanya memangguk sebagai jawabannya. Ia tidak tau harus mengucapkan apa. Karena pertama, Sakura tidak mengerti mengapa Mikoto memberikannya sebuah gaun cantik ini. Kedua, Sakura tidak tau mengapa Mikoto berkata seperti itu. dan... ada acara apa Mikoto memberikannya gaun? Entahlah, Sakura tidak tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan yang berseliweran dikepalanya itu.

* * *

Ini alah chapter 2 dari sebelumnya. Maaf ya, semuanya. Maaf kalau ceritanya kurang nyambung dan segala rupa. maaf jika ada kesalahan atau apalah apalah itu. Maklum, saya adalah newbie. Jadi jika ada kekuarangan dan tetek bengeknya mohon beritahu dan Insya Allah saya akan memperbaikiny dengan segera. Sekian dari saya,


	3. Chapter 3

My Love Is A Prince

By .75

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Maaf kalau ceritanya kecepetan, gaje, abal dan sebagainya. Mohon bantuannya semua!

Selamat membaca!

.

.

.

.

.

Keduanya menoleh kearah orang itu. Dan mata Sakura melebar melihat orang tersebut, begitu juga orang tersebut.

"I-itachi-sama?" Kata Sakura tak percaya.

"Sakura-chan?" Kata orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Itachi Uchiha, kakak Sasuke.

Itachi kemudian menghampiri Sakura dan Sasori. Ia kemudian memeluk Sakura sebentar dan memegang pundak Sakura. "Wah, ternyata kau sudah besar ya, Sakura-chan." Kata Itachi sambil memperhatikan Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum. "Iya, Itachi-sama."

"Kalau tidak salah, kau satu angkatan dengan Outouto 'kan?" Tanya Itachi. Sakura mengangguk. "Lalu bagaimana dengan adikku itu? apa dia juga berubah?"

Sakura hanya menggerak-gerakkan matanya. Dan mengangguk perlahan. "Benar. Kurasa Uchiha-sama juga sudah berubah, karena sudah empat tahun anda pergi ke Ame."

Itachi menaikkan satu alisnya. "Uchiha-sama? Kau masih memanggilnya dengan sebutan formal?"

"Iya, Itachi-sama. Karena Uchiha-sama lah yang menginginkannya, maka dari itu saya memanggilnya dengan Uchiha-sama. Selain dari Tuan Besar." Jawab Sakura.

Yang Sakura panggil dengan panggilan Uchiha-sama hanya Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Sasuke saja, karena Mikoto dan Itachi tidak suka jika dipanggil dengan panggilan formal itu. selain itu, sejak kecil Sakura memang akrab dengan Itachi dibanding dengan Sasuke.

Itachi mengangguk. Rupanya sifat adiknya itu belum berubah. "Lalu-"

"Hei, Itachi. Apa kau tidak lihat, dia ingin berangkat kesekolah. Kau malah terus bertanya kepadanya." Potong pemuda yang membantu Sakura berdiri tadi.

Itachi manatap malas kearah Sasori, nama pemuda itu. "Hanya sebentar saja. Aku hanya melepas rindu kepada adikku ini,"

"Adikmu? Bukankah kau hanya mempunyai adik laki-laki?"

"Tidak ada salahnya jika menganggap Sakura-chan sebagai adikku sendiri. lagipula Sakura-chan sejak kecil tinggal bersama kami."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja."

Rasanya, Sakura menjadi obat nyamuk disini. Ia tersenyum geli melihat Itachi dan temannya yang berwajah bagaikan bayi itu beradu mulut.

Lalu ia melihat kearah jam tangannya. Matanya sedikit melebar ketika melihat kearah jam tangan itu.

"Maaf, Itachi-sama. Saya harus pergi kesekolah dulu, kurasa saya akan terlambat." Pamit Sakura.

Itachi melihat kearah jamnya. "Bukankah ini masih pagi, Sakura-chan?"

"Iya, memang. Tapi saya sedang ada tugas disana. Jadi, saya pamit dulu." Sakura menundukkan badannya kepada Itachi dan Sasori, lalu mengangkat sepedanya dan menaikinya. Lalu berpamitan kembali sebelum Sakura meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Hei, Itachi. Dia siapa?" Tanya Sasori.

"Oh, dia. Dia adalah cucu Nenek Chiyo, Sakura Akasuna. Sejak dulu dia tinggal dirumah kami. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja..." Sasori menggantungkan ucapannya dan membuat Itachi menyeringai jahil kearah Sasori.

"Hanya saja dia cantik, kan? Dan kau menyukainya?"

Sasori mendelik kearah Itachi. "Tentu saja tidak, baka. Mau aku kemanakan Konan?"

Itachi tergelak disana.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi mereka dibalik kaca mobil. Orang itu nampak mendecih sebelum menyalakan kembali mobilnya.

"Cih!"

"Ohayou Hinata!" Sapa Sakura pada Hinata yang sedang menyapu kelas.

"O-ohayou S-sakura-chan." Balas Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, biar aku saja yang menggantikanmu menyapu, Hinata." Kata Sakura sambil menyodorkan tangannya, meminta sapu yang sedang dipegang oleh Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk dan menyerahkan sapu itu kepada Sakura. "I-ini, Sakura-chan."

"Terimakasih, Hinata! Lalu, bagian mana yang belum kau sapu?" Hinata menunjukkan tempat yang belum ia sapu. Sakura mengangguk dan mulai menyapu tempat itu.

"S-sakura-chan," Panggil Hinata.

"Hm?" Respon Sakura tanpa menoleh kearah Hinata.

"A-aku akan pe-pergi membersihkan ka-kaca dulu, ya." Pamit Hinata.

Sakura mengangguk, kemudian ia menatap kearah Hinata. "Memangnya yang lain kemana?"

"A-ano... me-mereka belum kesini. Nanti ka-kalau mereka sudah kesini, b-biar yang lainnya m-mereka kerjakan." Kata Hinata. Sakura kembali mengangguk dan melanjutkan aktivitas menyapunya, begitupun dengan Hinata. Ia segera mengambil alat pembersih kaca dan mulai membersihkan kaca.

Tak lama kemudian, Tenten dan Neji datang.

"Ohayou semua!" Sapa Tenten riang.

"Ohayou, Tenten." Balas Sakura dan Hinata. Khusus untuk Hinata, menambahkan suffix –chan dibelakang nama Tenten.

"Wah, pasangan yang serasi, ya. Pagi-pagi begini sudah berduaan." Ledek Sakura sambil cekikikan bersama Hinata.

Wajah Tenten merona malu, sedangkan Neji hanya memasang wajah datarnya. Seolah ia tidak mendengar apa-apa. Tapi jika diperhatikan lagi, wajah Neji juga ikut merona malu namun tipis.

"Aa, itu tidak benar. Kami hanya kebetulan bertemu digerbang dan ka-kami berjalan bersama kemari. Benar 'kan, Neji?" Kilah Tenten sambil menyikut pelan pinggang Neji.

Neji mengangguk sekilas. "Hn."

"La-lalu s-siapa yang Nii-san j-jemput p-pagi tadi?" Celetuk Hinata yang membuat Sakura tergelak dan membuat Tenten semakin merona malu.

"H-hei! Sudahlah! Kalian jangan menggodaku terus!" Protes Tenten.

"Iya iya, maafkan kami." Kata Sakura.

"I-iya, ma-maafkan kami k-karena telah menggoda kalian."

Tenten mengangguk. "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Kami pamit dulu."

"Kalian mau kemana? Kalian baru masuk dan menaruh tas kalian."

"A-ano.. i-itu-"

"Hn. Kami akan pergi keruang karate, ada yang ingin kami urus disana." Potong Neji. Tenten pun mengangguk.

Sakura tersenyum jahil, kemudian mengangguk dan membiarkan pasangan itu keluar. Namun bukan Sakura namanya kalau ia tidak jahil.

"Jangan lupa ceritakan kepada kami jika kalian selesai bermesraan, ya!" Seru Sakura saat Neji dan Tenten sudah keluar. Namun dapat dipastikan jika mereka berdua dapat mendengarnya.

"Sakura!" Teriak Tenten dari luar.

"Hahahaha!" Mau tak mau Hinata ikut tertawa.

Tak lama berselang, Naruto dan Sasuke masuk kedalam kelas. "Ohayou Hinata-chan! Sakura-chan!" Sapa Naruto diselingi cengiran khas ala Naruto Namikaze.

Pipi Hinata bersemu merah. "O-ohayou N-naruto-kun..."

"Ohayou Naruto!" Sakura kemudian melirik Sasuke dan membungkukkan badannya sedikit. "O-ohayou, U-uchiha-sama." Sakura memberi salam kepada Sasuke.

"Hn." Hanya itu balasan dari Sasuke, namun telah dapat membuat hati Sakura berbunga-bunga dan merona. Apalagi mengingat tentang apa yang ia bicarakan dengan Mikoto kemarin.

 **Flashback**

Mikoto menatap penuh harap kepada Sakura. "Jadi... bagaimana Saku-chan? Apa kau mau?" Tanya nya.

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. Kemudian ia tersenyum canggung. "Entahlah, Mikoto-sama. S-saya akan pertimbangkan lagi."

Mikoto nampak berdecak. "Kenapa harus dipertimbangkan lagi, hm? Aku beberapa kali melihatmu sedang memperhatikannya, jadi aku putuskan untuk memberimu tugas ini." Mikoto mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Sakura dan membuat Sakura semakin malu.

Akhirnya Sakura mengangguk. "Baiklah, Mikoto-sama. S-saya menerima tawaran anda."

Senyuman puas nampak tercetak diwajah cantik Mikoto. Ia kemudian memeluk Sakura dan mengucapkan terimakasih kepadanya. Lalu ia menatap Sakura.

"Baiklah, Sakura. Mulai besok, kau akan menjaga dan mengatur segala urusan Sasu-kun." Ucap Mikoto lalu kembali memeluk Sakura.

 **Flashback end**

Wajah Sakura memerah kembali mengingat apa yang ia bicarakan dengan Mikoto. Sungguh, ia tidak menyangka jika ia lah yang akan mengawasi dan mengurus Sasuke. Mulai dari membangunkannya, sampai mengawasinya di sekolah.

Mungkin Ino dan Hinata benar, ia punya banyak kesempatan untuk mendekati sang pujaan hatinya. Walaupun itu merupakan pekerjaannya.

"Oi! Sakura-chan! Kenapa wajahmu merah? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Naruto sambil mencoba mendekatkan tangannya ke kening Sakura.

Sakura tersadar kemabli dan buru-buru menepis tangan Naruto. "Aku tidak sedang sakit, Naruto."

"Lalu kenapa?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "T-tidak ada apa-apa, kok."

Naruto mengendikkan bahunya. "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Ayo, kita taruh tas dulu Teme." Ajak Naruto.

"Hn."

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah pulang, Sakura." Kata Nenek Chiyo.

"Ah, iya benar Nek. Maaf ya, aku pulang terlambat. Aku harus piket terlebih dahulu." Ucap Sakura.

Nenek Chiyo mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa, itu juga merupakan salah satu tugasmu sebagai seorang siswa."

"Iya, Nek. Kalau begitu, Sakura ganti baju dulu." Sakura kemudian pergi untuk mengganti bajunya. Tak lama kemudian, Sakura datang dengan pakaian seperti seorang maid.

Sakura kemudian membantu Nenek Chiyo menyiapkan hidangan makan siang untuk keluarga Uchiha. "Oh ya, Nek. Tadi pagi aku melihat Itachi-sama dan temannya. Berarti mereka sudah pulang ya, Nek."

"Benar, Itachi-sama dan temannya sudah datang. Baru saja Nenek ingin memeritahukannya kepadamu, Sakura."

Sakura mengangguk. "Apa temannya itu akan menginap disini, Nek?"

"Seperti itu lah. Menurut Mikoto-sama, Haruno-sama akan menginap disini selama beberapa hari untuk mengisi liburannya."

"Jadi, mereka kemari hanya untuk mengisi liburannya, ya?"

"Iya. Nah, sekarang kau coba gantikan pekerjaan Ayame. Kamu sekarang pergi keatas, dan panggil Itachi-sama dan Haruno-sama untuk makan bersama. Begitu juga dengan yang lainnya. Biar Nenek dan yang lain mengurus ini." Pinta Nenek Chiyo.

Sakura mengangguk. "Baiklah, Nek. Memangnya kemana Ayame-chan?"

"Katanya dia pulang telat karena harus lebih membantu Ayahnya di kedainya." Sakura mengangguk lagi dan pergi keatas untuk memanggil seluruh keluarga Uchiha, dan teman Itachi.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, Itachi." Panggil Sasori.

"Ada apa?"

"Sedari tadi aku tidak melihat Sasuke. kemana dia?"

Itachi mengendikkan bahunya. "Entahlah. Kurasa otouto ku itu sedang keluar bersama teman-temannya, atau mungkin sedang berdiam diri di kamarnya. Entahlah, aku tidak tau."

Sasori mengangguk. "Oh, ya. Kau bilang, kau kenal dengan gadis berambut merah muda yang tadi pagi, 'kan?"

Itachi mengangguk. "Iya, aku kenal dengannya."

"Lalu, siapa namanya?"

"Sakura. Namanya Sakura Akasuna. Memangnya kenapa? Kau suka dengannya?" Tanya Itachi.

Sasori menggeleng. "Tidak. Kalau aku menyukainya, akan aku kemanakan Konan, eh?"

Itachi tertawa. "Benar juga. Lalu kenapa kau bertanya soal dia? Ada apa?"

Sasori menggeleng. "Apa dia bagian dari keluarga Uchiha juga?"

"Bukan."

"Lantas, kenapa dia keluar dari kompleks Uchiha tadi?"

Itachi menghela nafasnya. "Sakura adala seorang maid dirumah ini."

Sasori mengerjapkan matanya. "Maid?"

Itachi mengangguk. "Ya. Sejak kecil dia berada di sini bersama dengan Nenek Chiyo. Dia tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi selain Nenek Chiyo." Jelas Itachi.

"Dia yatim piatu?"

"Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak tau. Tapi asal kau tau, Sakura bukanlah cucu Nenek Chiyo yang sebenarnya."

Sasori menyerngitkan alisnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Dia tidak memiliki siapa-siapa. Setahuku, sejak bayi dia diasuh oleh Nenek Chiyo. Hanya itu yang aku tahu."

Sasori mengangguk. "Sakura Akasuna. Entah kenapa, aku jadi teringat oleh-"

TOK TOK TOK

"Maaf, Itachi-sama, Haruno-sama. Ini saatnya untuk makan siang, kalian sudah ditunggu oleh yang lainnya." Kata Sakura dari luar.

"Ah, benar juga. Ayo, Sasori. Kita turun, aku sudah lapar." Ajak Itachi.

"Baiklah."

"Sebentar, Sakura-chan. Kami akan turun."

"Baiklah, Itachi-sama.

Setelah itu, sudah tidak ada suara Sakura lagi.

"Ayo, Sasori." Itachi dan Sasori kemudian turun kebawah.

'Mungkin adikku sekarang sudah sebesar dirimu, Sakura.'

 **TBC**

Hallo, semua. saya sudah melanjutkan chap 3 nya. Mudah mudahan nyambung, ya. Hehehe...

Dan terimakasih yang sudah me review. Maaf saya tidak menyebutkan namanya satu-persatu karena waktu saya sudah mepet. Insya allah lain kali akan saya sebutkan satu persatu. Dan mungkin saya akan balas lewat PM.

Lalu maaf bila saya belum bisa mengupdate fic yang lainnya, karena batas kuota modem saya cuma hari ini, bersamaan dengan waktu saya yang mepet.

Sekian dari saya, semoga dapat mengibur kalian semua. yosh!


End file.
